liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Link (251)
Link, A.K.A. Experiment 251 and Linkenstein, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to bind together incompatible individuals so that their arguing causes massive chaos. His glue has indestructible function qualities on 50 different planets (excluding Earth); the only thing that can make it dissolve is mud. His one true place is working at the Cliff Diving for Couples attraction, teaching arguing couples to do things together by using his binds for bungee jumping. Bio Experiment 251 was the 251st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to link together squabbling individuals with near-indestructible goo. Thus, the pair's arguing and efforts to break away would result in chaos and destruction. 251 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 251's pod landing embedded in a sandy beach. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series While Lilo and Mertle were digging for buried treasure on the beach, Mertle accidentally shoveled 251's pod into the path of an incoming tide, activating the experiment. When Lilo and Mertle began arguing over a treasure map they both found, 251 stuck them together with a viscid blue substance and ran off in search of trouble. Unable to break free from each other (even after Stitch attempted to separate them), Lilo told Stitch to go back for help. 251 attacked the Pelekai residence next. When Jumba and Pleakley bickered over a messy lab incident, 251 stuck them together as well. He then stuck Stitch and Nani together, thinking they were arguing, when the former tried to drag Nani off, wanting her to help with Lilo's sticky situation. Nani was then forced to take a reluctant Stitch on a water skiing trip, having to work for a testy young woman and despite Stitch's aquaphobia. While Nani drove the boat, a series of eventful things occurred, such as the motor stalling and Stitch hot-wiring the boat to restart the engine. In the aftermath, the boat skidded onto shore and threw all three in some mud, which dissolved 251's glue, much to Nani and Stitch's relief. Sometime later, Stitch and Nani returned to the house to discover Jumba and Pleakley intending to use a laser machine to unstick themselves. However, Stitch unstuck them by throwing a bucket of mud over their bonded area. Meanwhile, 251 went on a rampage, sticking squabbling individuals together with his highly effective adhesive. Shortly after, Lilo and Mertle chased 251 through the streets of town, then ended the chase when they used the goo that was binding them to lasso 251 into Lilo's backpack. She decided to name 251 Link, which didn't interest Mertle. Lilo and Mertle then resumed their conflict until Gantu showed up and demanded the experiment (as well as their treasure map). In the commotion, Link escaped Lilo's backpack, while Gantu, Lilo and Mertle chased after him. Eventually, the trio cornered Link, but the latter escaped by sticking Lilo and Mertle to Gantu's head. Link later attacked a golf course, where he targeted two arguing golfers. However, he was blasted into a net by Gantu, who took Link back to his ship with Lilo and Mertle still stuck to his head. Fortunately, Stitch soon arrived with more mud and separated them all. After Stitch freed Link, the latter stuck Gantu and Experiment 625 together, allowing Lilo, Stitch and Mertle to escape the ship with Link. Link was later found a one true place teaching arguing couples to do things together by using his binds to help them bungee-jump off a cliff diving attraction. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Link, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Link participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Link made an appearance in Season 2 of the Stitch! anime along with Hammerface, Babyfier, Spike, and Woody. It is revealed that Hämsterviel reverted these experiments to evil using a recording of Angel's song, thus enabling them to wreak havoc on the island. Link used his powers to stick Yuna together with her rival. Biology Appearance Link is a small yellow Grundo/rabbit-like experiment with red eyes, a little dark yellow nose, a wide mouth, stubby arms and legs dotted with dark yellow fingers and toes, and two long antennae with orange stripes near the tips. Special Abilities Link can fire a thick, blue, slimy, elastic, super-sticky goo from his antennae that binds arguing pairs together and is nearly indestructible. Also, his eyes have targeting and zooming vision. Weaknesses Link's immobilizing bind is designed to have indestructible function qualities on 50 different planets. However, Earth is not included on the list, and his binds dissolve when covered in mud. Trivia *According to Lilo, she named 251 "Link" not because he links people together, but because it is short for Linkenstein (the zombie president). *Link is one of the rare experiments to not have black eyes like most experiments, having red eyes instead. *Link's pod color is green. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Link as: "Experiment 251. Primary function: Binds together incompatible individuals." *In the English dub of the Stitch! anime episode "Link-age", Reuben states that Link's favorite type of sandwich is reverse hot dogs. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Season 2 Experiments Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen